


Percussive Maintenance

by Raine_Wynd



Series: PPDC Photo Album [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Jaeger Pilots, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc instructs his son on the value of percussive maintenance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percussive Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this image [of Herc slapping the display in Striker](http://45.media.tumblr.com/b402a194dd2fd329fd9a88e90e819ede/tumblr_mwhbjsrawg1siqkj5o2_500.gif).

Striker, at her launch ceremony: “Thing’s got those damned computer-assisted display shit,” Herc gripes, sotto voce.

His son, eager to climb into the conn-pod and kill kaiju, looks askance at him. “What do you mean? This whole jaeger is a computer -”

Herc just glares at him to shut him up. “You’ll see,” he says darkly.

Six months later, when one of the displays fritz out, Chuck starts doing the repairs per the manual.

“We don’t have time for this shit,” Herc swears, and kicks at a panel on the other side of the conn-pod. Magically, the display returns to normal function.

Chuck just stares at his father, wide-eyed. “When we get back to base, we’re getting that checked out,” he starts to say, but Herc just waves him off.

“Don’t bother; the mechanics will just ask you if you performed percussive maintenance.”


End file.
